


The Boy From The Eastside

by Coopaking



Category: Original Work, cross - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobic Language, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coopaking/pseuds/Coopaking
Summary: Everyone just tries to get through high school and forget about it. So does Brad he just wants to graduate and be done with high school. Because even though he's on the better side of town he is gay and no one even his parents don't understand why. and he has no need to find some one in his life. That was until he met Desmond.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Who's that?

## Who's that?

Brad:

'Two more years.' Brad thought to himself as he picked up his books that someone 'accidentally' bumped out of his grasp. 'Then ill be out of this shit school and off to college. To where no one will know me a fresh start....Oregon maybe.....or New York. just somewhere far away from Arizona.' He finished picking up his books and continued to his chemistry class. As he walked through the door he sat down in a seat in the far back of the room and took out his paper and pen ready for notes and organized the spot where he was sitting with every pen and books in its right spot. OCD it was a bitch to have but who cares.

He looked up at the clock two minutes early. the next two minutes went by in a flash as the bell rang the teacher looked up from the book that he was currently reading and stood in front of the board and wrote "indo- and exo- thermal reactions." and underlined the topic. As everyone filled the class no one wanted to sit next to brad the outcast, the nerd, the gay kid. But, he didn't care who the fuck would care about anything in high school after they graduated.

Then the late bell rang and echoed through the class silencing the side conversations people were having about who was screwing who and why. But when that late bell rang everyone knew to be quite and let Mr.Hyde and he took no smack from anyone or talking while he was lecturing but when he was done lecturing the topic to the class you could listen to your music, talk to your friends. But he had three rules No phones, No sleeping, and the final rule No kissing, cuddling, or holding hands. And he enforced all of his rules.

But all in all he was a great teacher and a caring man he helped anyone who needed the help and that even meant with personal problems.He looked at his roll sheet and went through the names saying the persons name and they responded with their response then he got to the last name and said "Desmond Wyatt" no response but i didn't recognize the name maybe that's because he virtually had no friends.But still through all seven of his class periods he had never heard any mention of a "Desmond Wyatt". Mr. Hyde shook his head and made an x on the absent box of his roll sheet. Then said take out your paper and pen or pencil's and get ready for lecture notes. 

Now Mr. Hyde he was a tall man maybe in his late 30's to early 40's and he talked with passion about chemistry. He was by far one of the most enthusiastic teachers Brad knew and liked that. By the time Mr. Hyde was done lecturing he turned from the board and looked at his students and said "now for your home work you have pages 23-24 summary all the questions must be answered with the question restated because you are high school students after all." and he went around and roamed around the room looking over shoulders of students just to check. 

In about ten minutes to class there was knock on the door and Mr. Hyde opened the door revealing the principle Mrs. Johnson with a student next to her with a late slip. The student was a black guy with a black shirt and a black leather jacket over that and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Mrs. Johnson turned around and left and the student looked around the room. the only thought that went through my head was 'Who's that?' 


	2. A Fresh Start....I Hope

Desmond

First day to school and my car fucking breaks down that's my fucking luck show up to school my first day after half the classes are over. But it's a fresh start no one here knows me and I don't give a fuck what they think of me it's not like i like to make friends. ' I'll just take the back of the class that's a good place as any to take a nap. As i walk past the class their eyes fixed on me like i said "hey bitches just stare at me till i sit down. Is that ok?" i swear high school is a weird place and ill only be here till i get my credits. Then who cares what i do next.

As i sit down in the back in the corner of the room i take a glance at what the kid next to me looks like. He had blue eyes hid behind round glasses like some shit from harry potter, his hair was blonde and shaved on the side so only the top had hair and hi had it up either naturally or he used hairspray, his features almost pointed and he was slim wore a comic book shirt with a blue and black flannel over it and wore normal jeans and converse. He had everything all organized around him. But who am i to care if he is one of those neat freaks who am I to judge. 

After I looked him over I just laid my head down and closed my eyes then he nudges me and whispers "Can't sleep in this class it's one of Mr. Hyde's rules." I just turned my head away From the kid and i heard " Mr. Wyatt would you like to explain what and exothermic reaction is." It was the teacher apparently his name is Mr. Hyde which i found funny as fuck. See if you read fiction especially science fiction then you know Mr. Hyde was the other side to the bad experiment of Dr. Jekyll and this Mr. Hyde teaches chemistry. I stood up and and replied "An exothermic reaction in which the reaction is exerted like and explosion." And laid back down thinking that would be the end of it then "Very good. Now i have some rules one of them being no sleeping in my class and I ask you follow them please." 

'well no sleep for me then maybe ill catch some in the ne-' then i was cut off by the bell cutting off my thoughts and i grabbed the kid next to me and asked " hey what's the next class" without looking at me he said "lunch" and walked off 'weird kid' i thought and grabbed my bag off of the floor and walked to the office to get my schedule and wondered if id have him in any of my other classes.


	3. Home....

Brad 

I get off the bus and take the walk home and go over in my head 'homework and reading that's all i want to do' turn the corner and see my house and immediately feel my stomach churn and roll. I push forward and think to myself just 'Don't talk to them just walk in and go to your room.' I put my key in the door and unlock it and hear my mother in the kitchen singing a song. I silently shut the door and try to turn the corner to my room. As i turn the corner i bump into my dad..... "Hey dad." he replied "How much work do you have." I replied with "Not a lot...just some math and history..." "Get it done." I nodded my head as I tried to get past he asks me the one question i hate to answer everyday. "Did you take your medication." I shake my head no. "You better do so it will fix you." 

I go into the kitchen and open the medicine cabinet above the bowls and plates. I take a prescription bottle and take out one pill. I grab a glass of water and put the pill in first then the water. I then go to my room and spit out the pill and look at it in my hand and silently cry and think back to that day.

_It was a normal Saturday afternoon and i was shaking all morning. 'Today is the day' I told myself 'I will tell my parents i'm gay. I mean Mr. Hyde understood they should too.' I went down to the dinning room my dad was reading the paper my mother was finishing making breakfast. After we were down eating I said "Hey mom, dad I have something to tell you." they both looked at me it was at this point I wished in the entire world it was something else 'maybe I should just change the subject say I was accepted on the track team or anything but this.' I looked down and said "I'm gay." I said. my mothers mouth dropped and my dad reached for his phone. That entire Saturday was the worst day ever we went to multiple places, the church to get exorcised, to a doctor who said "This is normal" and my dad cussed him out saying things like "no one in my family is one of THEM!" The final stop was to a therapist and I talked to them for an hour and she wrote a prescription and told my parents "Have him take these and he should be fine in no time." The pills tasted sour on my tongue and after the first day I decided I would not take this medication till I leave._

And so I haven't for about a year now. So I just sit in my room and play the role of a good son who does what he is told and is a great student. Home..... is not were my heart is.......

As I finished my work I took a book i am reading out of my bag and start to read. As I read my mind strays to some of my other thoughts and the first thing was 'That Desmond guy he is kinda.... hot....'I shook my head 'No way in hell the new guy is gay..... and even if he was he wouldn't like someone like me. He's a bad boy probably and would probably just drown me in the mens room and leave me there.....' I hear my mom yell from the stairs "Time for dinner" so I shut my book and put on a normal face and was ready to play my part. 


	4. Working 9 to 5 (4pm to 9pm actually)

Desmond 

Six thirty....six thirty.... only three more hours till my shift is done. But i could be worse so i'll push through theses last few hours. "yo....yo...DESMOND!" I jump pulled away from my thoughts I turn around. "Oh Gabe I....didn't hear you my bad sorry." Gabe is my uncle I moved in with him about a week ago and he lets me work at his auto shop with him I mainly main the front counter or change tires but on day i'll get to get to work on the cars. "It's fine. There is a car that needs new tires and everyone is swamped right now can you get it?" "Yea. Sure."

I grab one of the work coats slip it on and head into the garage. Then I saw at the back there was a Lamborghini red and then I saw him. He was one of those spoiled rich kids who don't need to work hard in life. Everything handed to them on a gold plate with a silver spoon. I turned and grabbed the socket and socket wrench. Then from behind me "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" "No.....I don't think so...I'm new in town only been here about a week..." I replied. Please don't confront me i'm no good at this....I'm not good at confrontation.....just drop it and let me finish my job right now.... 

First Wheel

"No i'm sure I saw you do you go Copperhead High?" "I....." before I could finish he interrupted "Yea you're the new kid Derick...no Dylan....Desmond that's it!" 

Second wheel 

"You'er the cool looking kid who went to back of the room in chem class to sit with that fag." Wait wait what did he just say I could feel my face flush "It's ok you probably didn't know but that kid well he's gay his older sister told her friends and that friend told another friend and that friend told her friend, etc. But ya he's a total queer...." 

Third wheel 

"But word to the wise if you don't want to get to the bottom of the pyramid don't chill with him...oh I forgot my name is eric." he held his hand out but I shrugged it off how can anyone say something like that doesn't he know how hard it is to be.......no of course he doesn't.....how could he know.... he's probably a jock dating a cheerleader or prettiest girl in the school with how he acts and talks and the car he drives......

Fourth wheel

I rolled the tires to the tire changer and I tried to replace the tires but from behind me " You should come over to my group of friends we can give you some school cred. you seem like you can fit in with us you seem chill... I could probably hook you up with this girl in our group she likes guys like you..."

Finished

Luckily changing tires doesn't take to long so I flagged down one of the mechanics and asked him to get the tires back on and i'll go ring up the customer i waved 'eric' to the counter and by the time he got to the register I wrote up his receipt for two-hundred dollars which is the standard price here. He pulled out a credit card and swiped I handed him his receipt to sign the bottom line and he did and I gave him his copy of the receipt and as he left he said "Hey see you Tomorrow......and don't chill with the fag tomorrow trust me hanging out with one of them is...well just wrong....and who knows it could be contagious..." then he left.

Then I punched the counter I could feel the pain shoot through my hand them my arm. Pain...not a new feeling for me...heh that's why I left that place to save myself from..them it's ok it's just me against the world or at least that's how it feels....

I look back up to the clocked seven o'clock two more hours.....just two more.


	5. Monday...just...Monday

Brad

*EEP EEP EEP EEP* (5:00am) I reach over and turn my alarm off I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom I tried to open the door....."locked" I said under my breath and i pressed my ear to the door and heard the slosh of water. _UGH karren taking a bath...probably won't get to shower till...I look through my door_ (5:05am) _probably around five forty-five then I will only have ten minutes to shower real quick and run out the door._

I knock on the door "don't be too long I need to shower before school..." "whatever dickhead" she replied I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen opened the fridge and looked inside for a quick second then grabbed things to make breakfast while karren takes her bath.

Desmond

*lightly slapped on the cheek several times* "Desmond...Desmond...Desmond...DESMOND." I roll to the side "I heard you old man...I heard You the first time...what time is it?" "It is currently five twenty-five on this fine Monday morning and you have two minutes to get in the shower and clean up. before I dump this bucket of ice cold water on you." uncle gabe said in his best impression of a news anchor. "I'm up i'm up no ice no ice, i'll head to the shower" I got up and walked in the bathroom and shut the door and opened my phone as it opened I saw in the messages app had a red circle with a one in it I opened the message as the water got hot. 

Mom

4:15am Hey son we miss you a lot. your father wants you to come home.

Just drop the emancipation deal and come home everything will be better.

He is sorry for what he did... just come home-reply back mom xoxox 

That's what type messages I've been getting for the past week. I never respond but I can never bring myself to delete her number _...she is my mom....but.... no_ I closed the app and turned on my music and got in the shower letting everything wash away. 

Brad

5:45am 

I finally got in the shower. listening to my music for about ten minutes and got out and grabbed a towel and dried off and got dressed brushed my teeth and put on deodorant and, took my pill out of the medicine cabinet crushed it and rinsed it down the sink. I looked in the mirror never again. I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my backpack my books and work and was out the door by six o'clock and walked out the door then ran back in to grab my glasses and leave again.

Desmond 

5:55am 

I turned to my uncle "Thanks for breakfast I gotta run I have English first period and i want to see what they have been doing in the class." "That's fine have a good day desmond." he replied. I opened the door to my junk car cause gabe fixed it after it crapped out Friday i turned the key and the engine woke up and I was off. 

6:10am 

As I rounded the corner another like five minutes from school I saw that guy again. Not Eric but the one from chem class. As I rode past all these thoughts ran through my head _he really is kinda hot....is he really gay....he seamed nice in chem class....._ I slowed the car a little bit ahead of him.

Brad 

I walked looking kinda down at the ground just listening to my music. I knew the way to school and only had to look up at intersections but for the most part i never really "look" where i'm going I know the way I always walked with only one earbud in though just in case I hear tire screeches or something like that. Then from my left "He......Hey..." I looked over curious of who was trying to get my attention as I look up there was desmond. "would....would you like...a ride to school....I mean class starts in fifteen minutes and I could......" he kept trailing off why is he trailing.

"ummm I don't really know I mean you are new....so I do not know you at all....." I replied "Oh right sorry...I....I just wanted to say....I'm gay too that's why I left where I was from......bu...but I get it well.....if...if you don't want the ride i'll just head off..." he said. I looked over at the clock on his dash "it...it's broken..." I then pulled out my phone six fifteen. "*sigh* I will be late so sure" I get in the car for as bad as it looked on the outside it was nice and clean on the inside. Just was we listened to music neither of us wanting to talk my head just raced _He's gay? Does he know I am? Of course he would why would he say that if he didn't know? Maybe it's a pick up tactic? Wait if he knows who told him? Is he stalking me?_ just as I finished the last thought he parked the car "Ok here we are" he open and closed his door I did the same then rushed off looking at my clock on my phone six twenty right on time....it's _Monday_ I told myself _just.....Monday_


	6. Questions

Brad

6:30am (period 1)

*Bell rings* I enter my normal routine of getting ready for class but....my head....there is too much...just push them to the side and get to work. _Maybe he is into you_. No not possible what could he see in me....a way to get all his work done for him.... _Why would he say that then?_ 'I'm gay too..' that one phrase.... threw me off.... Why did it affect me so much? _Is it because I've been the only gay guy I knew my age at this school_? No. I've meet other gay people at the mall and stuff so it couldn't be that. _Was it the way he said it_? Definitely not. _Am I crushing on Just some random person?_ No.....or am I?

I look up to see what we are doing in English class...no...oh god no

Desmond

6:31am (period 1)

I walk into class room 345 Mrs.Pearl English 10. When I slip in the door I notice two thing first was eric empty desk next to him and he kinda motioned over like 'Come sit with me I know you will because i'm so cool' and then there was brad in the back getting his stuff out of his bag. _sit with him_.....no...that was a lot of information to take in for one morning....... _then sit with eric boost your popularity_.....no...he would never really be the kind of person i'd want to be associated with...then i'll chose neither for now I choose a an empty seat in the middle of the class.... _was this the best choice_....yes...at least I hope so.....


	7. Somewhere to Start

Brad

7:45 am (class break)

I turn the corner and head into the bathroom just do my business. As I finish up I turn the faucet and wash my hands. Then from behind me"Well look who it is." "Eric leave please I don't have anything." I turn around to see Eric and for of the football jocks. "See but there is something you can give me it's called satisfaction." He stops leaning against the wall and steps toward me "Leave me alone eric." I try to rush out of the bathroom but I'm held back by two of the brutes. 

Desmond 

7:50 am (class break) 

"I knew I shouldn't have chugged that water" As I run down into the hall I bump into eric and nearly fall "Shit sorry man." "Naw you're fine my dude just look out." and as I regain my balance I see he has some guys probably jocks like him. 

When I get to the bathroom it's close but will has one over the bladder. After I finish up I turn on the water and wash my hands. Just as I finish up and I am about to leave I hear...is that stifled sniffling. I turn back around and in the far stall "Hey are...are...you ok?" from behind the door I hear "Yea just go..." I know I've heard that voice somewhere I push the door it's not locked. 

I look and there's brad sitting on the toilet knees up to his chest head to his knees. "You..you sure.." I ask he looks up at me I feel my chest fill with red hot anger.... his poor face he had a bruise on his cheek a split lip the beginnings of a black eye and "Is that spit?" He looked away "It.....it's nothing....it's better than last time." he replied he grabbed his bag went to the mirror and looked at the floor not looking at me. "Was it those animals did they do this too you...." I was cut off "The mirror is really scratched can you help me real quick it hurts to do a lot right now." he reached into his bag and pulled out a make-up kit foundation blush everything there to hide what was done to him. "Yea sure.."

Brad 

7:53 am (class break) 

Desmond what can I say about him he really was cute being face to face with him really showed me this and not only that he was tender and caring everything I like no I.... I shouldn't as I put my make-up away I turn to leave he placed his hand on my wrist my heart skipped at least eight million beats and he said "Do you want me to go.... talk..... to them..... I can't stand people like them hurting people because you....we're different so if you.." "No please they will only make things worse for you....listen thanks and all but I really need to get to class..." Wait could I take you to get coffee....not as a date I'm not trying to be....forceful but I really want to get to know you and be friends..." I hesitated friend I.....I've never had a really true friend "su....sure today after school I have time before I need to get home...... there is a place not to far called The Brew descent coffee for cheap....but only friends" and I left everyone needs a friend and we need to start somewhere to be friends right...... 


	8. Coffee

Brad

1:20 pm 

I sat at a table for two waiting...for what I have no clue.... A knight in shining armor.... no just a guy who whats to be friends. I have never had friends so i'm nervous...for just a normal guy...who seems to care and just wants to know me I look at my phone 1:22 pm 'Geez how long does it take one guy to get to a coffee shop in a car around the corner....did he stand me up and eric and him are around the corner laughing about this....'

Just a I look up I see him open the door to the coffee shop there was no one at the counter because no one really wants coffee in the middle of the day. He pays for his coffee turns around looks around the room then sees me. He gave one of his friendly smiles and walked over to the table I was sitting at next to the window and sits across the table from me. and just looking into his eyes.....i couldn't explain it but i felt....safe.... something i haven't felt safe since I was young. Then he opened his mouth.

Desmond 

1:23 pm 

"So any reason you chose this as the place to talk and get to know each other?" 'Geez dude what a stupid thing to say off the bat.' "I have a shift here in an hour then I walk back home for the night." he responded looking down into his coffee cup and took a sip "So you work here... classy joint." I say as I look around. "It pays well and works with my school stuff so...yea"

For the first few minutes it went on like this casual talk to try and break the ice but all the while my head all I wanted to ask was 'How long have they been beat on you? Why does no one help you?' But I knew these answers already no one helps because they don't care. And they have been beating on him sense he came out or from what I heard sense word got out he came out, but then he asked me some questions "So why did you help me....?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes the one with the start of the bruise under it. "Because your a human fucking being not some trash or something people can just beat on or throw away." I responded with full hearted honesty he looked down at this and all I wanted to to was take his hand and tell him it was true but one I had car grease on my hand from last period and two I actually wanted to be friends and I didn't want to cross any lines. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face "I hate humans" and gave a small laugh not a full belly laugh but a light laugh that sung and stood in the air sweet as honey and as soft as a feathered pillow. 

We kept talking just small talk exchanging jokes here and there then he looked at his phone and with some sadness and disappointment in his voice he said "I have to get to work soon. It was fun just talking and I would gladly be your friend desmond." just as he was about to get up and go to work it blurted "could I have your number just to talk because I had fun too and don't friends have all their friends numbers in them..." I sounded desperate maybe I was as someone who just had a great time with this guy. he hesitated the said "whats your number..." I told him and he sent a text right away and my phone pinged with the sound of a new text message and he smiled at this just as he turned away and i saved his contact info I questioned one last thing and asked "why did you text me right away?" He turned and said "to make sure it was real not just a joke." he turned and went in the back. 

When I got the parking lot of the small coffee shop I looked at the text I got from him. 

1:57 pm 

I hope this is your actual number..

I looked at the text smiled got in my car and drove to my job for the evening with the buzz of coffee. 


	9. Contact

6:01 pm

Desmond 

Yes this is my actual number :) 

Brad

Oh cool glad to know

How was your shift at the coffee place?

Decent nothing really bad or good happened

Well i'm glad btw what other classes do you have?

Well beside chem English and P.E. I think we have different classes

P.E.?! I didn't see you in my period with me?

Well I was on the track running the field getting rid of some stress...

Oh family troubles I get that...

Yea.....

Sorry if this got awkward...

No it's fine....anyways whats up?

Oh nothing just wanted to talk....

Ok well can I ask you something?

Shoot.

Why did you move here?

That family trouble I was talking about.

Oh...Ok well I actually have to get back to home work so i'll talk to you tomorrow...

Ok yea see you in class...

Brad 

I turned my phone off and turned back to the problem at hand. Math....this subject can die in the fiery pits of hell and never come back.....like who the fuck needs to know how many theorems or sequence's there are and what the numbers are in them...or what the right numbers are......ugh...'maybe I can put it off for later' no no I have to do it now or I wont do it at all. 

But in the middle of all this he creeps in my head and not in that creeper kind of way more like the part of my brain that thinks about the good things but also brings up so many more questions like 'maybe he'll be different from the last one' or 'He was so sweet fighting for you' ugh my brain it confuses my heart.....or maybe my heart confuses my brain....maybe I should just drop it it's not like may parents would except it anyways....I mean they're still trying to change me. And that hurts that even your own family wont except you.

See there my brain goes again sticking me in the pits of feeling that I shove down and hide. any ways back to math...

Desmond

I left my phone on silent after then because he was busy and doing something and probably going to bed too. But I still needed to shower and head to bed myself I mean my work hasn't even been given to me yet so i'm already so far behind. This is bugging me sitting doing nothing. maybe I should go work on my piece of shit car before I go to bed try to get it in better shape before the morning. Then again i'm so tired from my shift at the shop that maybe i should just shower and go to bed. That sounds like a good idea.... and so I did 


	10. Confrontation

Desmond 

6:30 pm 

As I get out of the shower I turn my phone over after drying off to turn the music I had on off as I do I see two more messages from my mother 

Hun please can we talk about this 6:10pm 

I want to know your alright 6:25pm 

I clear the messages from the home screen and I get into some nice comfy boxers and basketball shorts my normal nightly attire and head to the kitchen to make some food. As I enter the kitchen I see a hot pan of lasagna on the oven top I grab a spatula and cut up a portion for me I see the stoffers freezer lasagna box in the trash and laugh my uncle cant cook anything except two things eggs and frozen food the "life of a bachelor" I said under my breath but then as i look around I don't see him anywhere near here maybe he is in the living room no go, his room no go, the garage nothing but his car but I did from the garage hear him yelling from the front yard so I set my plate down and open the door and I wish right then and there I hadn't.

As I opened the I saw two things that chilled me to the core. One there was a battered up dark blue pickup truck in the front of the house. Two there was my drunken father arguing with my uncle. "No no he is my son and he will come home with me" he said whilst swaying from side to side "YOU GAVE UP THE RIGHT TO BE HIS FATHER WHEN YOU DID" my uncle was screaming his face bright red holding his fists to his side so he didn't swing at my father. "AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM AFTER YOUR LAST 'INCIDENT'" my father now screaming back still swaying "JACK IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF YEARS SINCE I HAVE EVEN SEEN THAT STUFF I'VE BEEN CLEAN FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS" He yelled back.

Now I feel I have to explain what each of them are talking about. My father is talking about my uncle having a serious cocaine problem because his ex girlfriend at the time also used then she left and he couldn't stop. He was arrested for using and possession of some cocaine on a train, passed out by the way. So my uncle got clean and he saw his old dealer on a corner one day and he passed him by. Not a big deal right, wrong, at the time he lost his job and his father my grandpa died within the same week, and my uncle stayed strong.

Now what my uncle is referring to requires a lot more explaining. The reason I left my family was because of my dad. When I discovered that I was gay I thought two things, first 'Ok this is new' and two 'a hope my family would still love me' but because I was unsure I heard so many stories of parents disowning there kids and i was scared, so I hid that I was gay till I was 17 and then I came out to my sister, mother, and father. My mother hugged me and my sister just kinda walked away. But my dad on the other hand sat there for a good while so I turned around to walk in my room. Just as I turn he grabs the back of my shirt and dragged me outside. He then proceeded two yell at me calling me fag, a woman, queer and at the top a disappointment then he swung and hit me.....really hard my dad is way stronger, taller, and a better fighter. It took two of the neighbors to pull him away from me that's when I ran in the house. He chased I locked the door grabbed the essentials keys phone and wallet. I jumped out the window got in my car and went to the police then filed for emancipation won because of my injuries and my uncle has provided me a place to live, a job, and now education. 

My father now after all this reliving what happened tuns to me and says " Desmond come home your mother is worried I'm sorry I really am." I responded with "Go the fuck away you bigoted, abusive fuck." he took one step toward me I stepped back "Don't come near me I still have a restraining order on you so don't make me call the cops." at this he got mad "I AM YOUR FATHER I KNOW WHAT IS BETTER FOR YOU LOOK WE CAN GO TO SOME STRIP CLUBS GET THIS OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM AND-" it was at this my uncle shoved me in the house with me and him in he locked the door and said "JACK IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WE WILL CALL THE COPS WE WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN." "OH COME-" "ONE" "JUST LET-" "TWO" "BUT I-" "THREE" at this he left we heard his truck start and go and saw it through the window. I then collapsed my uncle caught me then I cried right in my uncles arms I was terrified and suddenly lost my apatite. If people wonder why I'm so uptight or angry it's really because I still haven't got over losing everything before my eyes and that's why I decided right then and there that I won't let what happened to brad today happen again. Because there are too many people like my father out there and no one and I mean on one deserves to be treated less than human.


	11. Memories

Brad

7:05 PM

*Ding* I look up to my phone 'who could be texting me I don't have any friends.'

Desmond

"Hey, do you have the previous notes for the book we are reading in English."

Brad

"why you just got here nothing should be due yet..."

Desmond

"That's what I thought too but she said 'When You're in my class your work will be due when I ask and everyone else has the notes.'

Brad

"dang that sucks yea but we have that class together so I can give them to you first thing in the morning and you can give them back the next day."

Desmond

"thanks a bunch, man"

Brad

"No Problem man"

And I set my phone down and get my headphones in and get back to music and resume the book in my lap. The Adventures By john Moore not bad, something that caught my eye in the library just a short dystopian future novel it is good so far not all bad but by this time I'm only halfway paying attention because my mind is racing. Thoughts of school and also things that happened throughout the week. From Desmond Being cool, way to cool to be hanging around with me. Then I think of what happened in the bathroom when will it stop the jock and everyone else. Then I look at the clock 10:30 Pm, I close the book and take off my glasses and lay my head down and close my eyes then I fall asleep but my dreams where not sweet they were plagued with memories of the past.

Last Year

Everyone gave me side glances but I had no clue why then I got to my locker and there it was all of it spray painted rainbow and above it 'I'll take it like a good boy' I look around and everyone is just snickering I never opened my locker that day. I even skipped the bus home it was the reason why I walk now too many people... but along the way Eric pulled up and asked me if I wanted a ride and he was my sisters boyfriend at the time so I trusted him and that was my mistake and I wake up alarm going off that's as far as I ever get in that memory it's too painful to remember the rest so I get ready for school, and head out the day my normal routine.

6:10 Am

Desmond

I see Brad waiting by the entrance of the school with a folder. "So this is everything so far we are only about halfway through the book so your not too far behind but I take extensive notes sorry." "No, man that's perfect for me I take detailed noted too so this is perfect thanks." And just like that one of the jocks shoulder taps me trying to knock me off my balance and I look over and he acts as if nothing happens and I go over to 'Talk' with him but brad reaches and grabs my shoulder stopping me with a look in his eyes he looked scared not for him but for me and it makes me think 'Is that one of the guys that did that too him yesterday but he mouths please stop.

Brad

After Desmond lets the shoulder thing go he looks at me "So do you wanna be friends I mean I don't have any but it would be nice if I do." I look at him and before I can catch myself "yea I mean us gays gotta stick together right." Then I look around panicked but lucky no one was around to hear me. He chuckles "I guess we do" and he slings his arm around my shoulder and we head to class.


	12. What!?

Brad 6:35 pm

We hung out most of the day had classes ate lunch he offered to drop me off at work I told him 'No it's right down the street it's fine.' I clock-in, clock-out and then go home do my homework. Nothing new I've done this routine a dozen times over finished my work looked at my phone, nothing. I unlock it and open my text messages my finger hovers above brads name wondering to myself do I send him a message, _no what would I say, hey got your homework done, or what are you doing_. Just before I close my phone putting it back to its lock screen of the Hogwarts houses *ding*.

Desmond

Hey man, just finished and caught up with the class for this book its killer.

Brad

Yea no it's great so far. I wonder how the author thought of making an action novel turn into a romantic one?

Desmond

I have no clue but the plot is great and the set up to the middle how will Marcus get Maxine out of there.

Brad

No clue man but it sure makes someone think.

Desmond

Think.. about what?

Brad

Well in the story she is a street urchin and he is a nobleman so their love is not accepted it makes me think of how today in society some people can't accept love for what it truly is love it seems so relevant to today's standards but at the same time is not.

Desmond

Yea but at the same time there is a clear difference back then there was a right and wrong no in between and anyone who was is killed, but in today's society we still have some of that in other countries, but look at all the positive, just because someone doesn't agree doesn't mean you're killed, it's your own opinions and it's your choice to share them, so I find it completely different.

Brad

Shit dude that was deep

Desmond

yep call me deep thought desmond lol

Brad

lol

Brad I look up at the clock 8:35 "shit I have to get to bed" I shoot a ' hey just realized how late it is good night man' plug in my phone and turn on my alarm and lay down and drift into a deep sleep and this time I dream not the reoccurring memories I have every night but something different dream one I have never had before.

Heavy breathing my eyes closed and I am in ecstasy but why then I realize that I'm not the only one I open my eyes and it's Desmond shirtless I look further and no matter what there are no clothes like none, nada, zilch, and then he leans down like in one of those classic cheesy movies and goes to kiss me and then.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I look over at my phone and my alarm, sit up "Excuse me brain. What!?"


	13. Old Wounds

Desmond two months ago

It was a normal day same as any other I went to school and did my work keeping my head down finding that I was losing track of time around me as I was working on an old chevy pick up truck that my group was assigned too, but that day there was a new kid a guy named Jackie he was slim and had piercings and some light make-up on, and was wearing more feminine clothes, at first I didn't think much of it as they knew there way around and I didn't have to babysit them like most of the other kids around me, eventually, we started talking and getting closer as friends. Jackie began telling me that he was from New York and that things were a lot more open and less conservative.

10 pm

That's where I wake up in a cold sweat shaking, not wanting to live threw it anymore, no more hurt from the past no more old wounds wanting to be opened so there I sat in the dark looking at the ceiling my brain wandering thinking of how he looked like them....the face and eyes, even the voice.... miles away and life likes to throw these curves at me, I shake my head picking up the book from the class thinking that can take my mind off things as I begin to flip through the pages going over the words till I see the sun begin to rise to rub my face as I checked my phone to check the time, seeing it was nearly five in the morning I begin to walk over the restroom. but I was stopped towel over my shoulder as I hear a knock at the door. my heart skips a beat thinking it was my abusive old man back from his drunken ramble I look through the peephole seeing a woman mid-height woman in her forties, curly black hair and a milk chocolate complexion as she had her bag across her shoulder as she stood there fidgeting with the ring around her finger. I open the door standing there and cross my arms.

"Hello, Rebecca I told you I didn't want to talk" She looks up and shakes her head opening her eyes "Desmond is that any way to address your mother?" I gave her a look and gave a reluctant sigh motioning her inside "Fine but you can talk to my uncle, your brother, I told you I don't want to talk to you after-" She shut the door and looked my way "My baby boy just come home please" I turned around to face her my face growing cold "You'd ask me that...After what he did... He showed up and tried too but he was a drunken mess." She gave a warm smile and sat at the table "But he just wants what's best for you..." I couldn't take it anymore and lost it "Whats best..WHAT'S BEST... HE BEAT ME TO A BLOODY PULP BECAUSE I LIKED MEN, TO WHICH AFTER HE CHASED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH A KNIFE SAYING HE'D FIX ME.....TELL ME MOM HOW IS THAT WANTING WHAT'S BEST." She was silent as she looked at the ground and bit the inside of her lip not knowing what to say, then again what could she say she let him do what he wanted and didn't see anything wrong so in my book she was just as bad as him. Without saying anymore she looked at me and opened her mouth but nothing came out as she got up and made her way to the door. "We miss you dessy please j-just come home...." and with that, she was out the door, I didn't cry I didn't check to see if he was in the car as I skipped the shower putting on my shoes, and began to run... running to nowhere in particular but just running to let the pain go to my feet as I saw the world pass around me.


	14. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to spring this on you, but I have been doing a lot of writing on the side and I have been writing in third person and now it feels way more natural so this chapter and all the other ones from here on out will be in third person, Sorry to change it up on all of you, I hope you still enjoy the story.
> 
> Enjoy your escape from reality with my story :3

Brad laid there in bed, letting his alarm go off for several minutes before he turned it off, rubbing his face. 'This couldn't be happening. He is just a guy I barely got to know so far. We have only been talking for a few days, even if he was gay, he could never be my type….probably too messy unorganized…' The thoughts like this kept racing through his mind, and the more he thought about it, the less he noticed small things around him at the start of the day. He remembered waking up, the dream, but besides that, he was in a space in the middle until he snapped back at the front of the school. Fully dressed stuff ready people talking amongst themselves. Shaking his head, he looked around, seeing Desmond leaning against a wall… No wait, he wasn't just leaning. Was he...sleeping. As Brad got closer, he saw that in fact was resting against the wall...he actually looked like shit...And brad didn't mean that in the usual way, there were heavy bags under Desmond's eyes even as they were closed, he looked as though he was just trying to do...or not do something.

Brad gave a small tap on the shoulder, and then Desmond groggily opened his eyes, followed by a yawn. "Oh, hey, brad...what time is it…" he looked around more confused than Brad. "It's ten till seven…Are you okay? You kinda look like shit…" Desmond responded with a smile. "No, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all" Brad nodded and looked at him over again. He knew that was full of crap. He used the same expedition to lie to his teachers, his family. But most of all, to lie to himself that everything was going to be okay, that it was just a rough place. The bell rang, and Desmond got off from his napping spot, grabbing his bag, and started to head to class. Brad reached out to try and catch his shoulder to stop him, that's when it hit him, he really had fallen for someone he just met, and it was not a small fall. He wanted to comfort him, hug him, let him tell him all his darkest secrets and fears, but how could he even like him back, something this broken, something this shattered? Who could love something that could hurt them by just letting everything go, then being emotional and alone once again, with nothing left but his worst enemy…Himself...

Shaking it off, he began to walk to class, telling himself nothing would happen there that it was better to just stay friends. Brad picked up the pace to get next to him, they did have their first class together, and they had a project to do.

The walk was silent, but Desmond was putting on a standard façade of not thinking about last night. He had no idea how long he had been running for. All he knew is that he needed to do something. Anything that would stop him from self-destruction and running is how he dealt with it. Some would say that is the coward's way of doing it, but to him, it was an escape, no yelling, screaming, discrimination, just him and an open night filled with a nice breeze to keep his mind at bay. Then again, this was the better option than how he dealt with everything in the past. 


	15. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the audience for another long stretch of being gone, i just finished a huge move in with a friend and I'm starting to get back into the swing of things again, hopefully i can get back to weekly updates and next chapter will be a little longer it's just a small insert to get back into the swing of things.

Brad began to focus in class as he began to listen to the English lecture and do his work. His mind wandered to Desmond but not like before. His brain would think about how nice he was, the smile he always had, and his protective nature over him. But this time it felt about how he lied, he had seen all the fundamental lies, Brad knew how to lie because lying to himself was almost second nature to him, and lying to a lot of other people daily, and this seemed like one of those kinds of lies, looking over to Desmond as he saw him looking out the window still looking like a semi-truck had run over him. Then the bell rang, and the students began to get up and leave the class, but Desmond seemed to be in his world as the class ended. Brad walked up and touched Desmonds’ shoulder, and Desmond jolted slightly, and then he looked over at Brad and smiled for a moment. “Shit is class over...I didn’t notice it’s lunch next, right” Brad sat down next to him and looked at him. “Desmond, tell me what’s going on. I know you are lying, and more than a lot of other people tell me what’s going on, you need to talk-” Desmond cut him off, and he shook his head. “Brad, no, you don’t want to know. You have all of your problems you deal with all the time. I don’t want to throw my problems-” Brad then cut him off and then raised his voice slightly. “No, that’s bullshit okay, if we are going to be friends, then we have to tell each other some things so we can lean on one another, right?” Desmond looked at the clock and sighed. “Fine, we have a bit of time, but this isn’t a good and happy story....”


End file.
